Worlds of Rock
by Edwards luvuh
Summary: Bella was changed when Edward left because she went to the Volturi. Now, 200 years later, she is a huge rock star and is married of 154 years. Can Edward take it all away? Or was their love just not meant to be? Maybe Edward can still find love? E/Z B/B
1. The concert FOR SURE

**LOL. I put up a chapter from my other story on accident. Oops... Well, here's the real first chapter. Starts in New Moon.**

**Bella POV**

I laughed as Brian jumped on me playfully and trailed kisses up my jaw then around my face to my mouth. It was one of our family-famous long kisses.

"Eh, hem." I heard from the doorway. Unabashed we both broke apart. I know, 'Brian? Unabashed? Bella's always blushing, and isn't she with Edward'?

Humans... Well see it's been 200 somewad years since I've seen Edward. I've completely gotten over him, and for all I know, he has me. Now your head is cocked and you are thinking, 'But, Bella's human.' Obviously not, people. See, after Edward left, I went to the Volturi. So they changed me.

It's weird. The Cullens hated Aro, Marcus, Cauis, Jane, Demetri, Alec, etc. and now they are my half family. I don't live with them, though. I live with my husband's clan.

And that would be Brian, my hunky husband. He is about Emmett sized, only just a tad smaller. Just as cuddly, though.

Then Zora, the '25 year old mom', and Sean, 30 years old dad married to Zora. Zora is short, but kindof like Rosalie. Very beautiful, and slightly conceited, but doesn't let it get the best of her, unlike Rose. And she loves shopping by herself. That is good because she shops like Alice. It's her 'quiet time away from you kidos'. Sean is almost never home, and when he is, he's with Zora. He likes to take time off, though to play with us. He is very unique in looks. Blonde hair, and GRAY eyes (I know, vampire with gray eyes!) and... well... almost as perfect as Brian.

Zenna, she's Brian's sister. When he was changed, he went back and changed her when he had control.

Yes, we are vegetarian. And, yes, they all know what the Cullen's ,and especially Edward, did to me. It doesn't matter now, though, because Brian is all I could ever ask for.

Moving on...

"Eh, hem." said Zenna, Brian's sister, yet again since we'd gone back to kissing. "It was a goodbye for now kiss." I defended smiling.

She rolled her eyes and said, "Well your on in 2 minutes." I pushed off Brian and he landed with a thud, while I raced around the room getting in my clothes and throwing his at him.

Zenna left, and I changed along with Brian. I practiced my voice, even though I didn't need to. Being a vampire and all... "You look too pretty. Do you know how many boys I would be fighting off even if you didn't have those revealing clothes on?" Brian asked.

**A/N I'm going to explain powers now. Zora- can change her or anyone around her's looks. Sean (pronounced Shaun for those of you who didn't know)- can control wind. We speculate this is the reason for his gray eyes. THE GRAY IS NOT ZORA'S DOING. Zenna- makes things move with her mind as long as she can see them. Brian- Physical anything. Stronger, faster, and more agile than most vampires. (personally I think this is Emmett's power...) and also can see relationships. He can see small rings around people that show whether they are in a relationship or not, and whether or not they are truely in love with this person. He can also see his own. And Bella- she has two. One: doesn't like human blood. Can barely smell it. Two: Absorbs other peoples powers. She can get the power of any vampire she meet's. She has many and doesn't like to tell about her power, so instead she just uses her blood resistance when she tells other covens about it.**

"And now, introducing Bella to the stage, Brian!" The announcer yelled to the large crowd.

Brian walked onto the stage and took the mic. "Hey guys! I'm the guitarist and a singer for Jewelz, and here she is. The lovely, Bella Cinth!" He yelled.

I walked out, looking quite nice. There were whistles, yells, claps and WHOOHOOs from the crowd.

"Hey guys! Now we'll be playing our new song, If I Never See Your Face Again." I yelled out to the crowd. I liked this one, because it was a duet.**(Pretend it isn't an actual song from the '00s, K?) **

_Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away_

_You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway_

_It makes you burn to learn  
Your not the only one_

_I'd let you be if you'd put down  
Your blazing gun_

_Now you've gone somwhere else  
Far away_

_I don't know If I will  
Find you (find you)_

_But you feel my breath  
On your neck_

_Can't believe I'm right behind you  
Right behind you_

_'Cuz you keep me cu-min  
Back for more_

_And I feel a little better  
Than I did before_

_If I never see your face again  
I don't mind_

_Cause we got much further  
Than I thought we'd get tonight_

_Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in_

_I'm lost  
I can't tell where you end and I begin_

_It makes you burn to learn I'm with  
Another man_

_I wonder if he's half the lover that I am? _

Yeah, right. I thought. No one could be better than him.

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away_

_I don't know if I will find you  
Find you Find you_

_But you feel my breath on your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you Right be-hind you_

_'Cuz you keep me comin back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before_

_If I never see your face again  
I don't mind_

_Cause we got much further  
Than I thought we can tonight_

_Baby baby please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me_

_Promise not to  
Leave me behind (repeat)_

_Take your time  
But take it easy_

_You can go  
But don't decieve me_

_Touchin' me  
By takin' your time..._

_Cuz you keep me comin'  
Back for more_

_And I feel a little better  
Than I did before_

_If I never see your face again  
I don't mind_

_Cuz' we got much further  
Than I thought we can tonight._

_If I never see your face again  
I don't mind_

_Cuz' we got  
Much further than I thought we can to-night_

The crowd yelled and clapped fiercely.

I laughed in the mic. "Now, this one isn't even out yet, so listen well. It won't be for two months when our new CD comes." If at all possible they got even louder. I laughed and said to the band, "Right Round." I sang this with some rapper named Flo Rida. Stupid name, stupidER guy. Good songs.

_You spin my head right round  
Right round_

_When you go down  
When you go down now_

_You spin my head right round  
Right round_

_When you go down when  
You go down down now_

Then he rapped a whole bunch of barely hearable words. Or at least to humans they are.

Then:

_You spin my head right round  
Right round_

_When you go down  
When you go down now_

_You spin my head right round  
Right round _

_When you go down  
When you go down now._

More rapping. Hearable this time.

Then non-hearable.

I had to dance dirty the whole song. And I was. Big time. When he says 'I'm king of the club and I'm wearing a crown' I have to bow backwards so that my butt lightly scrapes him.

I could hear my husband gasp and being held back. THAT'S why I didn't tell him about this song OR about the dancing. At the end I said, "Thanks guys! I need a break for a while, but I'll be right back." I kissed into the air, and danced off the stage into Brian's arms and kissed him so he wouldn't yell at me.

Couldn't do it forever, though. "How dare you! You should have AT LEAST warned me! Groping that gang member wannabe. Humph."

Then he looked up and I decided to have some fun in my 5 minutes and whispered, "Dressing room, hottie?" Raising my eyebrows. He smiled and nodded.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We came out with our clothes and hair EVERYWHERE! "YOU HAVE LIKE... HALF A MINUTE TO GET LOOKING GOOD, BELLA AND BRIAN!" yelled Zenna. Oops...

We ran and started getting ready. Clothes... makeup... shoes...check. Hair... crap! I fixed my hair in a sexyish side ponytail. My clothes were very stylish, so it matched.

Then I ran out and said into the mic, "Hey guys! I'm back. Once again, we're Jewelz and I'm the ever awesome Bella!" I said laughing into the mic.

"Now is Hot."

_Your so good to me  
Baby, baby_

_I wanna lock you up in my closet  
When no one's around_

_I wanna put your hand in my pocket  
Because your allowed_

_I wanna drive you into the corner  
And kiss you without a sound  
__  
I wanna stay this way forever  
__I'll say it loud_

_Now your in  
Can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop _

_Your so ridiculous  
I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream_

_Your so fabulous  
Your so good to me baby, baby_

_I can make you feel all better  
Just take it in_

_And I can show you all the places  
You never been_

_And I can make you say every-thing  
That you never said_

_And I'll let you do any-thing  
Again and again_

_Now your in  
Can't get out_

_You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop_

_Your so ridiculous  
I can barely stop_

_I can hardly breathe  
Make me wanna scream_

_Your so fabulous your so good to me  
Baby, baby_

_Kiss me  
Gently_

_Always I know  
__  
Hold me  
Love me_

_Don't ever go  
__Yeah_

_Chorus_

"Thanks! Now my favorite to sing, Crushcrushcrush." **A/N this is my favorite song tied with If I Never See Your Face Again**

_I got a lot to say  
To you Yeah, I got a lot to say_

_I notice your eyes  
Are always glued to me_

_Keeping them here  
It makes no sense at all_

_They taped over your mouth  
Scribbled out the truth with their lies_

_You little spies (repeat)_

_Crush crush crush  
Crushcrushcrush_

_Nothing compares to  
The quiet and the alone_

_Just the one to  
That much is going on_

_That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than...  
This_

_If You wanna play it like a game?  
Well come on come on let's play_

_Cuz I'd rather waste my life pretending  
Than have to forget you for one whole minute_

_They taped over your mouth scribbled out the truth  
With their lies_

_You little spies (repeat)_

_Crush Crush Crush  
Crushcrushcrush_

_Nothing compares to  
The quiet and the alone_

_Just the one to  
That much I'm counting on_

_That never happened  
I guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than  
This_

_Rock and roll baby  
Don't ya know that_

_We're all alone now  
I need something to sing about_

Repeat from 'Rock and roll baby' x3

_Nothing compares to  
The quiet and the alone_

_Just the one to  
That much I'm counting on_

_that never happened  
Guess I'm dreaming again_

_Let's be more than- no_

Repeat.

_Let's be more than-More than this_

_Whoa Mmm _

"Thanks for coming, that's all!" I yelled. We all bowed and walked off the stage.

"You were great, Bells." Brian told me. "You were greatER, on your guitar." I told him. We gave our famous kiss but was interrupted by Sergil my 'bodyguard'. He's human. "The umm.. Cullen's are here. They have backstage passes, can I let them in?"

I'd waited to come face-to-face with them for a while now. I wanted to meet Edward's wife. And them to meet my family. I smiled and said, "Bring them in. And take the rest of the night off." I told him with an uneasy smile.

**Thank you, and the songs were:**

**If I Never See Your Face Again by Maroon 5 and Rhiana**

**Right Round by Flo Rida and some random girl whose name no one knows**

**Hot by Avril Lavigne**

**and Crushcrushcrush by Paramore. I LOVE Paramore! If you do too, say so in your review. Yes, REVIEW! And read my other story. I need support here people!**


	2. Meeting the families

**And here it is. The second chapter. And roll it!**

"Hello." I said as the Cullen's stepped up to the door. They looked at me, then Brian, who I was sitting on.

"OH MY GOD BELLA! It's been way too long!!" Alice said, running to me. She hugged me tight, too tight for a normal human, and I hugged her back.

"Hey, Bella." Rosalie said. I looked at her and held my arms out for a hug. She looked around cautiously, but came and hugged me anyway saying "So how have you been?"

"Oh, I've been great. Met this hunk, and now ALL my needs are satisfied." I said. Emmett whistled, and Edward was about to pounce.

Then, out of nowhere, Esme was there, hugging me. I hugged her back both of us whispering we missed each other. Carlisle then asked, "So Bella, my daughter, introduce us to your coven."

"Of course." I answered, turning to them. "This is Brian, my kinky husband." He smiled at me sexy. I turned around and straddled him, and he started giving me one of our long kisses. "Bella, Brian, get a room without these people. AND BRIAN GET YOUR HANDS OUT OF HER PANTS!" "There are people here." Zora said.

"Haha, that is Zora, Brian's mom. My mother in law. And with her is Sean, my father-in-law." They all met her and talked powers and such.

"And this is Brian's sister, Zenna." She looked at them with little taste. She then decided to scare them and moved a chair and whipped Emmett in the back of the head with it.

"Ow!" He turned around and saw the floating chair. "AHHHHHHH The chair! It's FLOATING!" My family laughed. "That's just Zenna." I told him.

"Her power is telekinesis." I told him.

Edward slowly walked to me saying, "Bella... I'm sorry-"

"Edward, it's fine. My dad and husband helped me through it."

"Your dad?" Edward asked.

"Um... yeah... my dad..." I answered, not really wanting them to know about the Volturi.

"You changed your dad?" Carlisle asked me.

"No, of course not. My dad is... Aro." I whispered.

"WHAT?!?" I heard them scream.

"How?" Asked Esme, the only calm one.

Pushing back against Brian as much as I could I started. "After you left, I went through a zombie-like stage. Couldn't eat, sleep, or even think without crying or feeling pain. So I went to Volterra." Gasps were heard. "I asked them to change me. Thinking if I did, I might be good enough for you Edward." He shied away. "But then, I started loving it there. Aro was like a father, Demetri chased boys away. Hehe. And Cauis told me everything. He helped me through the journey. Then I met Brian. We fell in love suddenly. It was amazing, and so much fun. Then he asked me to marry him, and I was so happy. He could see the ring around me that showed I loved him-"

"What ring around you?" Asked Jasper.

"Ah, my power is somewhat like yours. Only I can see relationships. I see if someone is in true love or just a fling love, and practically anything related to relationships: friendships, true love, brother/sister, and anything else you can think of."

"What about-" Emmett started.

"Yes." He answered.

"You didn't eve-"

"I know."

We all laughed at Emmett and Brian.

Zora all the sudden was in a skimpy maid outfit and said, "C'mon kids, let's clean this mess!"

My family rolled their eyes, and the Cullen girls put a hand over their husbands eyes. Edward just averted his attention.

"You might want to go to the room next door, I'm calling this one." I told them.

Then I heard it. "Yep we need to leave."

We all left and heard, "Missed a spot, luvuh." Zora said.

We shuddered. "Don't worry, it's a soundproof room. We got it for Bella, but she only used it four times in the last twelve hours. That's good for them." Zenna said.

"Whoah, dude! I wish I could get Rose that much!" Emmett commented. Rose slapped him.

"Oh, we're only half done." Brian said pushing me up against the wall.

"I want you now." I told him. Then our lips met, and our hands were everywhere.

Then Brian was nowhere near me. He was wrestling Edward.

"SHE"S MINE!" Both yelled.

"BRIAN ASTER CINTH AND EDWARD ANTHONY MASON CULLEN I AM NO PRIZE!"

They turned to me, and Brian came over saying, "Baby, come on."

"No, now go and play dolls with your parents."

He then played with the button of my jeans.

I giggled, and rubbed my body to his.

Now I had everything back. The Cullen's, my happiness, and though I said I didn't need it. I had Edward's apology.

**I have no idea where this is going. So guess what? YOU yes, you can tell me where this is going. Hopeless? Tell me. Ideas? Tell me. PM me or just put it in a review. Thank you. Oh, and read my other story.**


	3. Ah Young love

Experts uncover bones by removing the rock above them. Or, they remove the whole chunk of rock with the bones.  
But they do agree that it was a good thing someone discovered that first tooth! We have learned many things about these exciting animals! Who knows what we'll find out next!

He walked to the park. taking pictures.  
He had taken several photographs with his camera when he stopped to rest on a bench.  
A rabbit schurried through the bushes, and several birds sang and in the branches above his head.  
Then, suddenly, two strangers came down the path and headed toward him.  
As they ran past, they dropped some notes near his right foot.  
He picked them up and saw that the paper was in code.  
"I guess this is another case for the members of the agency," he said.

**HaHa! Just joking, here's the real thing:**

**Zenna POV (decided to switch it up)**

Edward was flipping hot. It was hard to think that he would ever do what he did to Bella. I wanted to know him better, and I knew Bella would help me. She told me how much she wish he'd move on. I grabbed her arm and pulled her to talk to her.

**Bella**

Zenna grabbed my arm and pulled me to the side. "What do you need?" I asked her whispering.

"I think I like Edward..." She told me. I squealed. Then I heard someone else squeal. It sounded like Alice. It probably was. She probably saw what just happened.

"Girls meeting!" I yelled. Zora ran out, pulling Alice, Rosalie, and Esme behind her.

"To the padded room!" I said running into the room where nobody would be able to hear us.

When we were all in there I stood up and announced to the ladies "All right. Zenna has developed feelings for Edward, therefore we must help her in her time of love. We will start as we always do. And so you Cullen's know, we start by telling her how much love sucks!"

We all began stories of how our husbands were stupid, and blah blah blah... and more stupidnes.. and more...

"All right! Now we'll tell her the good stuff." We all began a sex story. "Haha!" We all laughed out loud.

"So sex is the best part?" She asked in disbelief.

"One of them. It's also having somebody on your side all the time who loves and wants you. It's amazing." Zora told her. We stared at her. I was about to recover when she said what I had expected her to say. "Oh, whatever. It's so the-"

"Hello ladies." Sean said coming in to take my mother.

"All right I call this one, too." I said.

"That's two today already! How can you call two in one day?" Zenna asked as we all left the room

"Guess I'm just that good." I answered slyly.

"OH EDWARD! OH BRIAN!" I called loudly. Both boys showed up.

"Edward, I'd like to talk to you." I said grabbing his arm and then pulling him to a secluded part of the building.

"All right. Listen well. Zenna likes you. You hurt her, you die. You go out and fall in love with her, you live.

"Well... I guess since I like living..." He said teasingly.

"Actually, though, I like her too. She has a pretty good sense of humor. I could see it in her mind. I got a good look into her mind, and so I know she likes me. How do I tell her I return the favor?"

"You uh... tell her." I said.

"It's not that easy, I have to be romantic." He answered.

I rolled my eyes. "Listen, if you even talked to her, she'd faint. Just do it. Or I will."

"But that's not romantic." He said thinking.

"Maybe I should give her a ring. Like a boyfriend ring?" He asked.

"OH! THAT'S PERFECT!" I yelled.

I ran and told every one of the girls. Except for Zenna of course.

**Well that's all for now, sorry it was so short. Read my other story and vote in my poll! AND REVIEW!!!**


	4. Poor Little Eddie

I know.. it's been too long. It's just... school and camps and band and cheerleading. It gets busy. Sorry. Please comment so I feel entitled to write another chapter soon.

Edward POV

After I talked with Bella I realized something. I was over her. I'd lived 200 years moping and groaning, and got over her in such a short time when I actually tried. Now, Zenna was my problem. She was so gorgeous. And I know I liked her and that the feeling was mutual. What do I do, though? Should I just give her a ring? Of course not. I had to do it in a special way. There would be no reason to just give her a ring. I would take her on a date. If it went half as well as I thought, I would give it to her. I knew exactly what ring to give her, too.

I walked down the hallway and heard Alice, Rosalie, Bella, Esme, and Zora talking. I listened silently. "-so cute!"-Bella "I know. He's been dead for forever!" -Alice "He's been extremely annoying, you mean." -Rosalie (Who did you expect?)  
Giggles.  
"So, Bella. Tell us about you and Brian. I'd like to know more about you." -Esme "Well, we usually start as 11th graders, and then get married and then dissapear. I just decided I wanted to switch it up and do something exciting this time around. After 12th grade, we talked some guy into letting us record and became famous. In a few years I'll pretend to have gotten plastic surgery and then a few years after that I'll fake drug overdose or something stupid like that." -Bella "I should've thought of doing that!" -Rosalie "You have before, you just didn't feel like it." -Alice "How long do you think Edward is going to stand outside the door listening in?" -Bella "Crap." -Me

The door opened and out came the ladies. "Well, hello, ladies. How are you?" I asked awkwardly.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen! Did I not teach you manners?" Esme asked sternly.

"Yes, ma'am." I replied looking down.

"Good. Then, use them. Come join us. We were just about to talk about you." Esme said pointing to the door they had just come out of. I walked in looking at the ground uncharacteristically.

"So, what are you going to do about my dearest little sister-in-law?" Bella asked politely with a gleam in her eye.

"I was going to take her somewhere, I was going out to look for a nice place to lounge around or something, and then give her my mother's ring and ask her to go out with me." I told them shyly.

Bella looked around. She seemed to be talking to someone else in her heads. Suddenly her head popped up. Zora looked worriedly at her. Bella smiled very slowly. It looked cruel.

"Are they coming?" Zora asked.

"Yes. And they are bringing everybody." Bella replied, smiling.

Zora groaned and I heard Brian and Sean enter, groaning as well.

The rest of us were completely confused.

"EVERYONE! COME HERE!" Bella yelled, unnecessarily loudly.

Once everyone was in, she grinned and said, "My babies are coming to visit me."

She continued, "They are not actually mine. They are the two that I changed. You may know them. Their names are Jane and Alec. Yes, from the Volturi. How did you think they came about to the Volturi? When I was there, I accidentally walked into the chamber when there was feeding. I saw the teenage sister and brother protecting each other. I pulled them away. I took them to my chambers, and changed them. They call me their mamma."

(A/N. I know that isn't how that happened. Just pretend it is.)

The Cullen's stared, shocked.

"And they'll be here in about 20 minutes. With the rest of the clan, of course."

Is it any good? I sure hope so. 


End file.
